Bio3 生化人简
"Bio3 生化人简" is the fourth track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "the biochemist." Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Liel Bar-Z as "Jane" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Thus one day, a woman named Rebecca and a small, strange metallic rodent, a little meme, came and asked Xander if they could make them a child; a child made from the meme’s bioessence and Rebecca’s DNA, spliced together and placed in a robotic, flesh hybrid. Xander was thrilled to accept the challenge and pushed all other work aside for the next year. The wives moved to the shanty town and it was there that their daughter Jane, the little cyborg, was created. The Little Cyborg grew up in the park and looked like a radically cyber-enhanced human girl. She had originally been built with male attributes, but several weeks after becoming conscious, she informed her mothers that she was in fact a girl, and so Xander made the necessary adjustments. She bonded deeply with Xander, and spent most of her time helping them with their projects and surgeries, acting as eager assistant and trying to learn everything about the craft of bio manipulation that Xander was willing to teach. One day, a skinny junkie came asking for a simple bio enhancement job when Xander was absent. The little cyborg knew she shouldn’t, but accepted the job and performed it quite admirably. The junkie paid her with a pouch of sand. Upon seeing the sand, Xander insisted the girl get rid of it, but she secretly kept it as a memento. JANE: There’s a corner full of clutter, piles of burets and of notes In the back of Xander’s tent and it’s the place I love the most I like places with small spaces, I can read or watch them work Solving puzzles of the body in our own sweet little world And they let me help and teach me, we work straight into the night In a world of wondrous science, full of puzzles and delight And some times as we’re working, beads of sweat dripping like mad They turn and smile at me and I love them like a dad Here in my own little world Here in my own little world On the bed between my mothers, where the hours have gone low In a womb I never knew and it’s the place I love the most And all the freaks around me, all the gorgeous cyber girls Like my own sweet crazy family in our own sweet little world And I love it all so dearly, and I fear to ever leave And I’m scared of this big city that surrounds Xander and me I’m scared of what lays out there, out beyond our precious pearl And I’m scared that they will come and destroy our little world Here in my own little world Here in my own little world One day when I was angry, screaming at my moms in rage And I ran off in a tantrum swearing I would run away I thought just once I’d leave the park, show that I could be brave That I didn’t need nobody, that the world I could tame And I stood there at the edge staring at the city cliffs Looming, towering above me and I clenched my little fists And after some odd minutes I just sat there and I cried Then I turned around defeated and I went back with a sigh Here in my own little world Here in my own little world HAN-MI: (spoken) Over time, the shanty town became a bit more closely guarded for its own protection. There was a palpable feeling in the air that this couldn't continue for much longer. Sooner or later the authorities were going to come crashing down. Everyone knew it. Everyone was right. Category:Song